The present invention relates to methods of assembling a plurality of elements to produce an electrical wiring device of the type having a mounting strap for supporting the device in a junction box, or the like. More specifically, the invention relates to a method of assembling wiring devices such as wall receptacles in a continuous sequence in a fully automated manner.
As labor costs have risen over the years, automated assembly of products from a plurality of separately fabricated elements has steadily become more popular. One of the principal requirements in automated assembly of a number of diverse parts is the precise positioning and indexing of the parts as they are placed by robotic or other automated means in the required relative positions. Achieving this requirement is often the most difficult and costly element in the implementation of the process. This is notably the case in the automated assembly of electrical wiring devices.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide a novel and improved method of assembling electrical wiring devices.
Another object is to provide a highly reliable yet relatively inexpensive method of assembling electrical wiring devices.
A further object is to provide an automated method of producing wiring devices of the type having a mounting strap which involves steps in the fabrication of the mounting strap as well as assembly therewith of separately fabricated elements.
Still another object is to provide a novel method of producing electrical wiring devices in a rapid, continuous sequence.
Other objects will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.